22. Kapitel: St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 22. Kapitel: St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen (im Original: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) Harry und Ron gehen mit Professor McGonagall zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro, wo sie schon vor der Tür mitbekommen, dass er sich zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde noch mit mehreren Menschen unterhält. Wie sich herausstellt, hat er etwas mit den Porträts der früheren Schulleiter besprochen, die sich sonst immer schlafend stellen. Ohne Harry anzusehen, hört sich der Schulleiter seinen Bericht an. Eigenartigerweise lässt er sich von Harry bestätigen, dass er sich während seiner Vision selbst gefühlt habe wie die Schlange, die Arthur Weasley angegriffen hat. Dann handelt Dumbledore blitzschnell: # Er schickt zwei der früheren Schulleiter in ihre anderen Porträts an wichtigen Zauberereinrichtungen: Ein Zauberer namens Everard soll Alarm schlagen; eine freundliche ältere Hexe, die er als Dilys anredet, soll beobachten, wie schlimm Arthurs Verletzungen aussehen. # Er schickt Fawkes los, um sie rechtzeitig zu warnen, wenn Umbridge kommen sollte. # Er überprüft mit einem seiner eigenartigen magischen Instrumente etwas, was niemand außer ihm selbst versteht: Eine Rauchschlange windet sich heraus und spaltet sich, als Dumbledore nachfragt, ob irgendetwas zweigeteilt sei. Die beiden Porträtierten kehren zurück. Everard berichtet, er habe Alarm geschlagen und Arthur Weasley sei schwerverletzt hinausgetragen worden. Dilys ergänzt, Arthur sei direkt an ihrem Porträt im St.-Mungo-Hospital vorbeigetragen worden und sehe schlimm aus. Daraufhin * beauftragt Dumbledore Professor McGonagall, die Weasley-Zwillinge und Ginny zu holen. * bereitet er einen Portschlüssel vor. * schickt Dumbledore einen anderen früheren wenig hilfsbereiten Schulleiter zu Sirius, um seinem Ururenkel auszurichten, dass Arthur verletzt ins St. Mungo-Hospital gebracht worden sei und demnächst Molly Weasley, die vier Weasleys aus Hogwarts und Harry zu ihm kommen würden. Harry erkennt die Stimme des porträtierten Schulleiters wieder als die des leer erscheinenden Bildes über seinem Bett am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Der Porträtierte kommt keine Minute zu spät mit Sirius' o.k. zurück, denn eine Warnung von Fawkes zeigt an, dass Umbridge sich nähert. Als Harry und die Weasleys sich um den Portschlüssel scharen, passiert etwas Beunruhigendes: Dumbledore zählt bis drei, und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor "Drei" treffen sich Harrys und Dumbledores Blicke. Sofort steigt in Harry ein unglaublicher Hass auf, er fühlt sich wieder wie eine Schlange und möchte Dumbledore angreifen. Dann trägt der Portschlüssel ihn und die anderen fort. Sie kommen bei Sirius in der Küche an. Als Kreacher die Ankommenden mit Beleidigungen begrüßt, brüllt Sirius den Hauselfen an, er solle abhauen. Nachdem Harry ihm und den anderen Weasleys berichtet hat, was passiert ist und Sirius die Weasleys zurückhält, gleich zu ihrem Vater ins Krankenhaus aufzubrechen, trifft eine Nachricht von Molly Weasley ein: Arthur sei am Leben, sie werde bei ihm bleiben und sich wieder melden. Nach einer endlos langen Nacht bangen Wartens bringt Molly morgens persönlich die erlösende Mitteilung: Arthur sei über den Berg, später könnten sie ihn besuchen. Harry nimmt Sirius beiseite, um ihm seine größte Sorge zu erzählen: Er selbst habe sich wie die Schlange gefühlt und in dem Moment, als Dumbledore ihn angesehen habe, sei er voller Hass gewesen und hätte am liebsten gleich wieder zugeschlagen. Sirius wimmelt beruhigend ab, es sei der Schock und die Nachwirkung seiner Vision gewesen, aber Harry glaubt ihm nicht. Als alle anderen sich am Vormittag schlafen legen, sucht Harry eine besonders unbequeme Stellung, um ja nicht einzuschlafen und als Schlange auf Ron oder jemand anderen loszugehen. Nachmittags gehen sie in Begleitung von Tonks und Moody ins St.-Mungo-Hospital. Sie betreten die Eingangshalle durch den getarnten magischen Zugang. Arthur empfängt sie zeitunglesend. Er weicht den neugierigen Fragen der Zwillinge aus, wo er bei dem Angriff gewesen sei und was er dort für den Orden des Phönix gemacht habe. Stattdessen erzählt er von Willy Widdershins. Während Molly, Moody und Tonks sich allein mit Arthur unterhalten, belauschen die hinausgeschickten "Kinder" vom Gang aus mit Langziehohren, was drinnen geredet wird. Sie hören etwas, das alle schockiert: Moody vermutet, Voldemort habe von Harry Besitz ergriffen und deshalb wisse Harry, was Voldemort gerade treibe. Am Rand erwähnt: Reinig und Tunkunter, Broderick Bode, Hippocrates Smethwyk, Augustus Pye, Urquhart Rackharrow, Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AW